Oxymoron- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Oxymoron- A term used when two contradictory words are used in the same sentence or phrase. Can also be applied to situations. Ex. Act Naturally, Found Missing, Living Dead. Rated T for a reason. Read with Caution.


_**Oxymoron- A term used when two contradictory words are used in the same sentence or phrase. Can also be applied to situations. Ex. Act Naturally, Found Missing, Living Dead.**_

02387508375072375823705738572087350823750872308570823750873

"We… we did it." Chat Noir let out a breathy laugh, ignoring the pain that ricocheted through his body. Laying down on the ruined road, full of broken buildings and tossed over cars, he basked in the aftermath of the battle.

The final battle.

He turned to look over at his lady. Despite her wounds, she still looked as beautiful as ever as she lay beside him, looking up at the cloudless sky. A smile was on her face as well, and she breathed in deeply in order to reply.

"We-We did, didn't we?" She asked, turning to look at him. It was obvious that she was just as exhausted and in pain as he was, but the crystal tears that fell from her eyes looked like happy ones thanks to the majestic smile that was beaming up at him. It was brighter than the sun, and almost helped him to forget the pain he was in. He smiled back down at her.

"We…" He coughed, wincing at the pain. Their voices were gravely and hoarse from the fight, and the air had been knocked out of them multiple times. But he didn't care- now was a time to celebrate.

"We defeated Hawkmoth."

"S-Say it again." She said, rolling onto her side and thus closer to him. Chat Noir did so as well- just a little more and they could've been kissing. He probably would have, but now was not the time nor place for it. Police sirens vaguely started nearing toward them, but with all of the wreckage it would take several minutes before they even came close to finding them.

"We defeated Hawkmoth." He repeated. Ladybug giggled, but it was cut short as she winced and reached for his hand. He moved his own hand shakily so that she could, holding hers in turn.

"Y-You know what we can do now?" She asked.

"What?" His answer was eager, but the pain lacing his voice made it seem less so. She understood though (he was so lucky- clearly they were meant to be), and continued her thought.

"We-We can reveal." She said breathlessly. "W-We can finally know who we are, Ch-Chat."

"You're right." He laughed. "But… But are you sure that's a good idea? Y-you don't have enough energy to use Miraculous Cure, and it could take days to gather any of it up. We'd still detransform, but we'd have a slim chance of living for long. If-If we detransform now, we'll die."

"I…" Ladybug swallowed. "I know. And- and I want to know who you are, Chat. I want to know my partner outside of the mask- I want to know who I fell in love with, Chaton." His feelings for her swelled in his heart, and he couldn't find it in himself to look away from her eyes, much less even blink. He nervously squeezed her hand.

"You sure?" He asked, coughing again. Tears came into his eyes as he did so, the pain growing only a little stronger. "You-You sure you want to?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly. "Of-of course I want to, kitty. I-I told my parents and best friend what might happen today, and… and I'm ready."

He saw the tears continue to trail down her nose and cheeks, plopping onto the sidewalk. He was amazed because, despite all of the pain she must be in, she truly was relaxed. She was okay with it and confident in her choice.

And…

And he would follow her. No matter what.

Even through death.

"A-At the same time?" He asked, and she squeezed his hand back.

"Same time." She echoed. They both took a breath, knowing what was to come.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

Flashing lights of red and green left Marinette and Adrien in their place. They both gasped- not just at each other's identities, but at the pain that suddenly crashed on them, the burden no longer on both them and their kwamis.

Tikki and Plagg fell between them, looking at them with the same sad, exhausted smile. The two kwamis looked at each other and hugged each other, tears gathering in their eyes as well.

"M-Marinette…" Adrien laughed a bit, shaking his head as he grunted and shifted closer to her. Marinette watched him worriedly, but he ignored it and lifted his hand up to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and his smile grew. "Of-Of course it's you…"

"Adrien…" She whispered, a smile growing on her lips as her bluebell eyes looked into his emerald green ones. "Of-of course, clums-sy me, falling in love with th-the same boy twice…" The confession spurred on some energy- where it came from, he didn't know, but he wasn't one to complain.

"I-I love you so, so much…" He whispered, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. "You… you're purrfect." Marinette somehow had the energy to roll her eyes, and her shaky hand reached up to boop his nose.

"Of-Of course you pun, sil-ly cat." She giggled. Their breaths slowed, and she scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her loosely. Their visions began to swim with black dots, and Adrien struggled to see her clearly one last time. "I… I love you too."

"Let's never be apart." He whispered into her ear, almost desperately.

"Ever again." Marinette replied, her breath and voice weak. At the same time their eyes closed, their thoughts joined in sync for one last time.

' _Not even death will stop us from being together again.'_

When their bodies were found in the wreckage of the battle, they were still in that position, Miraculouses long gone. Their friends and close family begged the officials to never ever separate the two from each other- not even when preparing the bodies for their burial. Their funeral might've been amongst thousands of others, but it was different.

Thousands of thousands came to share their stories and experiences with the two heroes- how they had saved and changed their lives in one form or another. Even Chloe had something nice to say about them, amongst the insults and jabs towards them. Once everyone who wanted to speak spoke, everyone lined up with roses of all colors to put on their graves.

They were buried next to each other, their story passed down for generations upion generations. Soon, like all stories, reality became legend. One day, their legend would become myth, but one thing was for sure…

Their story was truly miraculous.


End file.
